Pre-Em Street Media
Before the idea of Citizens of Em Street was created, Em had more interesting, bizarre and even vulgar plans in mind. =2016= Abbey-Lute/Abbey Before Em was known as Em, he would make up characters in his head. He was a fan of the game Fire Emblem: The Scared Stones, and his favourite character was Lute, a Purple-Haired Mage in training. Em had modeled the character off of Lute and had settled on the name Abbey-Lute (since Abbey was his favourite name at the time). Abbey was an 11 and a half year old Mage who had the exact same personality as Em at the time, and Em had imagined her as a member of the Scooby Gang, whenever she was watched Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. Emily the Rabbit/Joey the Rabbit Em having imagined creating a character that was meant to be the Rabbit/Hare form of the since-renamed Abbey(-Lute). The character was, of course named Emily the Rabbit and appeared in 3 comic strips that Em had compiled into a single comic book. The book has now been lost by Em, who is ashamed of the poor quality and to him, stupid plots. In the comics, Emily the Rabbit was depicted as an 11 and a half year old who had a friend named Kitty (Kitty Bobo, from the 2000’s Cartoon Network short of the same name) who would often pressure her to do crazy things, like watch the anime A Kite or have sex with him. Em had also shown a comic of Emily the Rabbit and Kitty to his now-former friends, which Em also regrets doing. Later on, the premise became more inappropriate, and Emily the Rabbit was paired with his/her quadruplet sisters. Gabby, the oldest who tried to keep the others out of control, Wabby, the 2nd youngest who was a goth-looking sex-addict, and Nabby, the youngest who was an Ex-Serial Killer with robotic parts who was also in a wheelchair, later becoming a mentally challenged Pansexual who masturbated very often and had a Boyfriend (a Top Cat character) and a Girlfriend (Foxxy Love from Drawn Together). Prototype Characters Gabby Guye Gabby was originally going to be the Hippyish one, and at the time, Em thought that she looked like Janice from The Muppets, due to her hairstyle and some of her personality. She was paired with Mordecai from Regular Show in the original Comic Book and in the later concept was even shown having sex with and marrying him. In Em Street, Gabby is the oldest child of actor Joseph Monotonious, and is now Married to an unseen silhouette named Mr. Guye. She is also 22 years old, rather than 18. Winifred Monotonious Winny originally had blue fur and was named Wabby. At one point, she was also Asexual. In Citizens of Em Street, her Breasts are fake and she is a popstar. Nicole Monotonious Nicky/Nikki was originally a Pansexual Female named Nabby, and had red fur. In Citizens of Em Street, Nicky/Nikki’s gender is not specified. Heather Rojo Heather was originally going to be a Prostitute that tried to lay Emily on multiple occasions, both to get money out of her, and to serve as a “villain character” in general. In Em Street, she became Drake’s no-nonsense Venezuelan girlfriend who works at the popular nightclub The Em Zone, and is said to be 25 or 26 years old. Monica Human Monica was going to be Emily’s servant (and presumed love interest) who would have sex with him/her hundreds of times a day. In Citizens of Em Street, she serves as a Minor Character. There was also an unnamed Brunette who became her Sister Cheryl. Terry Jackson Terry was originally much girlier and was seen wearing a dress covered in Daisies most of the time. Simon Cooley When Em was working on Comic Strip #8 of the Josy the Rabbit webcomics, Em thought about sketching Drake, talking to one of his Friends in a bar. Em originally wanted his best friend to be a Crow, in a parody of Drinky Crow from Maakies. When Em suddenly thought it would be a far better idea to have a character who wore glasses, in order to add diversity to the cast. Em had also began to change the location of the comic to an unnamed College. Em changed the newly drawn character into a Bluebird. And to top it off Em gave him a slouchy hat, and named him Simon. Birdtha Huber-Bianchi Birdtha originally had a crush on Josy, who was a Female character at the time. When Josy became Javier, Birdtha still remained a Lesbian, but now has a crush on a Grizzly Bear, called Sissy. Emily the Rabbit/Joey the Rabbit/Josy the Rabbit/Javier Monotonious Javier was originally a Gay Male Rabbit named Emily the Rabbit, who was raised as a Girl. Emily would get into many crazy situations that would typically involve rivalries, and Emily’s promiscuity, eventually leading him/her to lose his/her virginity to Yakko Warner from Animaniacs. One notable part about this would-be character, was that they had a detachable penis, similar to a strap on, making him/her a hermaphrodite. The character later became Bisexual and was renamed Joey the Rabbit. He was at that point depicted having casual sex with both Men and Women, even having a sexual servant named Monica (the early version of Monica Human). Joey later became the nickname of a similar character named Joseph Monotonious. Em, who at this point had adopted his well-known pseudonym, drastically changed Joey to be a non-op Transwoman named Josy the Rabbit, who had a crush on Drake (a then new character) and who was tailless (at the time, Josy/Jav was known as a Black Flying Hare). In Citizens of Em Street, Josy is replaced with a Male Character named Javier. Who was created to balance the Gender Ratio. Josy was made into a recurring character in the new series. 2018 Josy the Rabbit (Tumblr Webcomic) Running from June until September, Josy the Rabbit (also known as “The Test Comic” to Em) centered on Josy doing very mundane things in each comic, kissing Drake, having her “me time” etc. The comic also introduced the characters of Simon and Birdtha. In Conclusion Em had at this moment been very unsatisfied with the characters and franchise which he had created, so Em had taken all of the characters, tweaked them up a bit, and gave them a new home on Em Street, part of a Fictional Province that is located in Canada, and Em hardly spoke of the prototypes again. Gallery Category:Scrapped Projects Category:Internet Media Category:Em Street